Vegeta: The Mad Water Bomber
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Vegeta gets a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach! What'll happen? Flames more than welcome! Constructive criticism appreciated! [Edit on the 28th of July, 2007.]


**Vegeta: The Mad Water Bomber!**

**Author Notes:** Okay, this is old. Really, really old. Like, almost five years old. So beware, bad writing might be ahead.

_Edited on July 28__th__, 2007 for grammar and puncuation. WARNING: OOCness._

_------_

One morning Vegeta woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach. At first, he didn't know what to make of it, but by the time his two kids were at school, and his wife was at work, he knew what it was. He smirked broadly. Today would be a fun day. He got straight to work.

He hid them all over the house, careful to remember where he put them. Then he moved on.

Goku yawned as he answered the persistent knocking at the front door. ChiChi would have answered it, but she was out and would be back later; Goten was fast asleep, and Goku knew better than to wake up a sleep-deprived teenager! He opened the door to a smiling Vegeta. He quickly slammed the door, an inch from Vegeta's nose.

_"What does he want?"_ Goku thought to himself. Vegeta knocked again. The door was cautiously opened.

"Hey Kakarot!" Vegeta smiled at Goku. "How are you this fine morning?"

"What do you want?" Goku asked suspiciously. Vegeta was smiling. Something had to be wrong.

"Are you going to ask me in?" Vegeta asked politely. "Um…sure," Goku yawned. "Go have a seat wherever you want, while I go make us some coffee."

"Thank you," Vegeta nodded; pulling a bulging bag in after him. Goku went into the kitchen and started up the coffee maker. Just then, he decided that he had to take a "break", and he left the coffee machine to do its work, while he took off to take care of his business. On the way he could've sworn that he saw something moving in his home, but he shrugged it off, and ran the rest of the way before it was too late. By the time Goku had come back from his break, the coffee maker had finished its job.

"Vegeta!" he called. "What will you have in your coffee?"

"Creamer!" Vegeta yelled back, which Goku thought was strange. He'd never asked for creamer before.

_"Oh, well,"_ he thought, and dismissed it. Goku reached for the cupboard with the creamer in it. It was eye-level. Perfect. Vegeta grinned from three rooms away. The dark-haired Saiyan tugged at the door. It wouldn't budge. He tugged harder. As soon as the door opened, a small bucket of water seemingly leaped out at him, thoroughly soaking his head. Goku was standing there in shock, his hair limp, and his brain fried, when he Vegeta dashed into the room laughing hysterically.

"You gasp should have wheeze seen the look on gasp your face!" Vegeta cackled while gasping for air. He took the cup of coffee from Goku's hand and downed it. "Thanks for the coffee Kakarot!" he called as he waltzed out the door, leaving Goku staring after him like a fool. _"One down, plenty more to go," _Vegeta snickered to himself as he toted his bag of "water bombing" supplies behind him.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Krillin asked, only slightly suspicious. Long before he reached the remote island where Krillin and his family lived with Master Roshi, Vegeta had ditched his dopey grin for a more serious look.

"Hey Cue-ball," Vegeta replied smirking.

"Hmph." Krillin sighed. "Come on in."

"I could go for something to eat." Vegeta told Krillin.

"Okay, wait right here. I think we've got some coffee cake in the kitchen." With that, Krillin went into the kitchen. This was his chance. He looked around carefully before pulling out his supplies. He didn't want to get caught. He grabbed what he needed, shut the door leading in, and got to work.

"Here you go, Vegeta," Krillin called as he opened the door. SWOOSH! Krillin was soggy wet. CRASH! An empty bucket hit him in the head. His wet hair hung over his eyes, which had, by the way, gotten three sizes bigger, and he was sputtering like an idiot.

Vegeta doubled over in laughter. "Hey Chrome-dome! You look like a drowned rat! Thanks for the cake," he told Krillin, smirking, as he took the untouched coffee cake from Krillin's hand, and flew out of there, cackling like a dying chicken.

When ChiChi walked into the Son house 20 minutes later, Goku was still standing there in the exact same position as when Vegeta left. "Gosh Goku!" ChiChi whispered, "Whatever happened to you?" Goku didn't answer. ChiChi shrugged and walked off thinking that maybe Goku had had an idiot spell again. "Goku," His wife said as she began to put away the groceries, "Maybe you should dry your hair"

"Um…" Goku rolled his eyes up to get a look. He couldn't see anything. His hair was in the way. "Okay." He finally said, and left in search of a towel. He had just found a towel when he heard a scream from the kitchen. Thinking he knew the cause, he ran in to find ChiChi soaked from head to toe with a soggy box of rice in one hand, some damp taco shells in the other, and a busted water balloon on the top of her head.

_"Wow."_ Goku thought. _"He sure does work fast!"_

"Goku!" she bellowed. "Did you do this!?"

Her husband shook his head, and explained what had happened.

"Oh, great." ChiChi sighed, "A Vegeta on the loose! Just what I needed." She sighed again. "Oh no! We'd better call Krillin!"

"Too late." Krillin said. "We've all gotten it." Krillin sighed. "18 got it bad when she went to get some medicine from the bathroom. The thing was spring loaded. Marron got hit when she opened the door to her room, and poor Roshi is still out cold from opening up the cupboard in his room with his hidden stash of magazines."

ChiChi sighed. "We've got to teach him a lesson." she said.

"I'll work on it," Krillin told ChiChi, "Just watch out for more traps. You never know where they'll be."

"Oh no!" ChiChi suddenly gasped, "I've got to warn Gohan and Videl!"

"And Yamcha!" Krillin butted in. "Goodbye!" They both said simultaneously and hung up.

"Too late Krillin...I got nailed bad!" Yamcha said, one hand on the phone, the other on his head. "Only it wasn't a piece of cake, it was a bowl of boiling hot beef stew, and instead of a water trap, he rigged up a trip wire!"

"Ouch!" Krillin grimaced.

"Yeah, you can say that again…I think I'm blinded for life! I never knew the edge of a cabinent could be so sharp!"

"Don't worry Yamcha! We're scheming up a way to get even with that scum-bucket!"

_"Scum-bucket?"_ Yamcha wondered aloud. _"Never mind"_ he thought. "Thanks dude," he said.

"No problem. See you Yamcha."

"Bye Krillin!" They hung up their phones.

Vegeta snuck to the front door of Son Gohan's house. He looked around carefully. Gohan was on the phone, best not to go in. but he didn't leave. No siree, there was work to be done.

"No, mom," Gohan was saying to ChiChi, "He hasn't come by yet."

"Good." ChiChi said. And explained what she knew of so far.

"Okay mom, I'll deal with him if he comes here. Hey, mom! As soon as everyone's home, we'll head down to your house, okay? Then everyone can plot revenge!"

"Sounds good," ChiChi laughed.

"Okay, well, bye mom!"

"Bye Gohan! Love you!" He set his phone down in its cradle.

"Who was that, Gohan?" Videl called from the other room.

"My mom," he replied, "Vegeta's on the loose again."

Videl was upstairs cleaning a half-hour later when she heard a crash from below. She ran out of the front door, but ended up with her face plastered to the ground. "Oh! Vegeta's really gonna get it now!" she said, her face still indented in the sidewalk. Vegeta just snickered from behind a bush. Just then she remembered the crash. After cutting the trip wire that she'd been unfortunate enough to run into, she ran around the house to see what was had happened. Next to the side of the garage laid Gohan, with a dresser on his stomach. "Yikes!" she said, "What happened?!"

After the dresser had been moved, Gohan explained that he had been walking out of the door of the garage backwards in order to get the dresser through. And then he tripped. Or rather he was tripped. Just then Pan came sulking from the other side of the house carrying an empty 5-gallon bucket, dripping wet.

"That's it!" Gohan said as they all piled into their SUV and drove off to ChiChi's.

When they got there, everyone else had already arrived, including a soggy Bulma and kids. Goten had found the third trap in the Son house; a bucket of water over the back door. They quickly formatted a plan, and everyone went home happy and had dreams filled with beautiful, sweet revenge.

The next day everyone gathered in the Briefs living room and hid. Bulma called Vegeta down. He arrived in due time (which really means his own time).

"Vegeta," Bulma said. After what you did yesterday, there is NO WAY on EARTH I'm going to open this cupboard. I don't trust you!"

Vegeta yawned. "You mean to say to called me down here a t 6:30AM to OPEN A CUPBOARD?!"

"Yes." Bulma answered him calmly, trying not to smile.

Vegeta sighed and told Bulma that he hadn't put anything in there, and in turn Bulma told Vegeta that she didn't believe him. Vegeta opened the cupboard, and everyone stood up silently to speculate. The "Oh-so proud Saiyan Prince" was instantly covered in ice cold dishwater! Everyone busted up laughing and clapped as hard as they could, while giving each other high fives. Vegeta…went crying to his room.

------

Moral: Revenge is sweet indeed!


End file.
